Daydreaming (An 11th Doctor Fanfiction)
by GeorgiaTheWhovian
Summary: The Doctor is contacting Raven and her best friend Blaze through visions and dreams, telling them how much they need to find him, but what happens when they do?


I sat in class, listening to my teacher, Mrs. Shrack, drone on about persuasive writing and how spelling and grammar needs to be correct; nothing I didn't already know, of course. My best friend, Blaze looked over at me, rolling her eyes and doing hand puppet movements to mock Mrs. Shrack "BLAZE DAVIS, DO YOU WANT A DETENTION?" Blaze jumped in fright, her straightened brown fringe jumping with her "Uh, Uhm, n-no, Mrs. Shrack" I snorted as Blaze elbowed me, making me shut up and keep listening to what our teacher was trying to explain. I had felt myself start to drift into my own thoughts as I imagined 'The Doctor' as Blaze and I call him, rescuing us to take us to different planets, and explore all new worlds. You see, I had seen this so called 'Doctor' in my dreams, Blaze and I both have; he tries to communicate with us through dreams and visions, explaining that we needed to come see these other planets, and to be careful of what aliens might be lurking in Manchester, but we've never seen him in real life, all we know is that he's real, and he's out there somewhere, being his wonderful and kind self. The bell saved Blaze and I from any further boredom and we rushed out of class, shoving our books in our lockers before going to the library.

"God, I need ice coffee" I breathed at Blaze, sitting down at one of the wooden desks "You're addicted to ice coffee I swear" Blaze joked, sitting next to me. I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair, or what was left of it, I had it cut short recently, and I bloody love it "What do you think he's doing up there?" I asked Blaze, who was now on her laptop, doing homework that she couldn't be bothered to do at home "Probably trying to fight off aliens, I guess" She replied, scrolling through this morning's classes "Maybe he's trying t-" I was cut off mid sentence when my head began to throb and I began to lose myself in a vivid vision, it was The Doctor "Hello again! Sorry to make your head hurt, you need to find me, I'm just on the corner of-" The Doctor jumped at a spark from his Time Machine's console "Sorry, that happens when I do this, but just look for a big blue-" and my vision ended; the last thing I saw was his strike of floppy brown hair as he darted around the surprisingly big Time Machine. Blaze was shaking my shoulders, yelling at me to tell her what I saw "He said to look for the big blue, and then it ended" Blaze slouched back in her seat "A lot of help that is" People in the library stared at us, probably because of all the yelling, but still, it was irritating. I laughed at Blaze, who was trying to crawl through my window, because apparently, it's more fun than going through doors. She fell to the floor, laughing with me as she got up "So, he said look for the 'big blue', but big blue what?" Blaze asked, flopping down onto my bed "I dunno, he'll get to it" I answered, sitting next to her.

I awoke to the sound of a window opening before quickly being shut. I walked through the house, scared shitless, before I stopped outside of the lounge room window, to find...a red fez? I picked it up slowly, trying not to laugh as I would wake up my parents or Blaze, and looking around outside did no good because there was nothing there. Blaze snatched the fez from my hands after I woke her up "Do you know who's fez that is?" She exclaimed excitedly, pacing around my room "Um, no?" I replied, watching her move from one side of my room to the other "IT'S HIS!" Blaze yelled at me, smiling wide "Really?" I asked, not believing my ears "Yes! I saw it in a dream once, I kinda thought nothing of it though" I threw on a pair of jeans and put a shirt on before racing over to grab my shoes "What are you doing?" Blaze asked, putting on her shoes, seeing as she fell asleep in her clothes "Finding the Doctor" I replied quickly before sitting in my windowsill "Are you coming with me or what?" I asked Blaze, who was looking at me as if I wasn't serious "Do I have a boyfriend? OF COURSE I AM!" she replied, following after me as I jumped down onto the grass with a thud. "Where exactly are we going?" Blaze asked, trailing behind me as I ran "Gloria Jeans" I replied, laughing "You aren't serious" Blaze snorted, stopping in her tracks "Actually, yes, I am" I said, running faster towards the beloved cafe.

"Now can we look for The Doctor?" Blaze groaned, walking beside me "Yup, big blue thing, where do we find it?" I said, spinning on my heels and tripping over in the process. We went home after a few hours of visions that got us nowhere, walking, and running, Blaze and I decided to go home "Goodnight." Blaze yawned, walking into her house "Goodnight." I mumbled, kicking stones as I walked on the cracked concrete. I heard a faint noise while walking towards my house and turned around "Hello?" I called "Is anybody there?" The noise stopped and I saw someone run around a corner and into a big blue...police box? I thought I was just seeing things, because when I looked back nothing was there, and that was when my phone rang "Who's this?" "Raven...Did you see that big blue police box?" I froze, remembering the police box that was the most beautiful shade of blue "Yeah, why?" I asked "Because I just saw it" Blaze said, sounding excited. "We were probably just exited enough to imagine it up ourselves, it was dark, and we wanted to find our Doctor" I said, trying not to get my hopes up about seeing the Doctor "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Blaze yelled, getting stares from passing students "Nope" I replied, sitting at my desk, which, of course, was next to Blaze.


End file.
